how to tame a kuroko
by oh-harley
Summary: kuroko is on a bad mood.kagami was in danger.aomine to the rescue. 1SHOT acha! [[edited]]


How to tame a kuroko

[[A\N:just like the Fanfic I made,the "I love u but u never love me back".this was just made by boredness and boredness(and hunger) makes everything wonderfull. btw here's a super OOC crackfic for yah~! A story where aomine teach kagami how to tame a pissed kuroko.i'm not into humor so gomen if your face remaind pokerface before and after reading this. :3 hnn shall we start? Okay !]]

3..

2..

1..

Acha!

One peacefull day at aomine's haven(the school rooftop),he was gazing at the clouds which is moving lazily around,as expected he didn't attend his already told to aomine not to skip classes, but aomine did nothing but to shoo momoi away and telling "I'll just borrow notes from you".since aomine was momoi's childhood friend she let it slide saying "okay I'll let you skip today dai-chan but next time you did this I won't lend you any notes anymore!"aomine just yawned and let momoi go back on their class.

(A\N:now back to the plot Im being carried away)

The solemn grounds was suddenly cut-off when aomine's phone rang out of the blue. Aomine picked it up lazily from his pocket and gazed at the name flashed on the screen.'_bakagami'_ was written on it.

(A\N: why they are close friends ryt?close friends gives weird nicknames to one another)

'_now what's with this bakagami calling me all of the sudden?'_aomine growled lazily before answering the call..

"yo-…"

"_**aomine! H-help me!"**_

"oi bakagami! Just don't yell out of the sudden!"

"_t-teme! Ahomin-..! urgh! Kuroko! stop!"_

'_tetsu..?' _aomine suddenly stops at the sudden mention on kuroko's name.

'_kagami go outside I'll handle kuroko!' _"aah seems like there's a trouble in their place"

…..

"okay now bakagami why did you call me all of the sudden and why are you asking for a help?"

"tch.. aomine…hnn"

"heh?"

"okay I'll go straight to the point.i need your help to make kuroko calm down."

_Help kuroko calm down.._

_Kuroko calm down.._

_Calm down.._

_Calm….. 'ooh shit poor bakagami' _ aomine murmured pitying kagami.

"did you just say something?"

"ahh nothing.. by the way..how did tetsu get mad in you in the first place?"

"ughh…long story"

"have you tried the vanilla-milkshake-bribe plan?"

"yes,,but it doesn't work"

'_Ahh..poor bakagami.,you're on a tough situation'_

"ahh… "

"don't just 'aah' me all of the sudden I'm serious here!"

"I know right?!"

"will you help me make kuroko calm or not?"

"tch.. kay fine I'll help you bakagami,since I still want to have a match with you and I don't want you die so early"

"…..what?"

"aah nothing nothing… okay I'll tell you the details"

And so aomine stated all the procedures of what kagami must do.

"ughh.. are you sure '_this'_ will work?"

"idiot!..of course it will! Tetsu is tetsu after all"

"ughh…okay,well,..thanks.. I guess"

"mnn..oh ja/bye"

After hanging the phone suddenly rushed at the shop aomine said,.50% kagami believes aomine and 50% no.. but when aomine said '_tetsu is tetsu afterall!'_ he didn't have a choice but to do it. But still he's hesistating but better to do something and fail than to fail to do something!

"ahh sorry I came to long" kagami entered the seirin gym anting heavily by the sudden run from shop to school.

"bakagami! You take a long time!" riko aida ,seirins coach just proceeded.

"what's inside the bag kagami?"koganei asked the red-head..

"ahh this is-… ugh!" before he could finish his sentence.a ball passed directly into kagami's stomach. (bulls eye) .kagami could only just grunt in pain then glaring with rage on the one who passed(or throw) the ball at ._kuroko you stupid little devil._kagami could only curse on his mind but tried to keep calm and make up with the devil- er. With kuroko since it was his goal after all.

He carefully walked on his shadow who still have the deadly aura surrounding at step feels like hell to as a shadows light he must not get scared or his life will end early just like what aomine said. As kagami made its way to the '_**deadly path' **_on kuroko's blunette turned away at him.._'aah such a brat!'_ kagami was an akward seniors/freshmens silently wishing that luck be with kagami this time ,kagami was the first one to start the conversation.

"kuroko i-…"

"I said no! kagami-kun you're such an idiot!

"argh! Kuroko you bastard!"

"hmp..!" kuroko started to walked away.

"ahh wait kuroko..!"kagami followed the bluenette while taking out what's inside the bag he's holding.

"agh! Kuroko I said wait!"

"what do you wan-.. uhmmp!" kuroko was interrupted when a _big-fluffy-kawaii-inu-stufftoy_ was accidentally shoved right on his rest of the seirin just silently laughing at the kagami was just stiffened.'_eek! wrong timing!'_he screamed inside his sight was gazing somewhere,everywhere anywhere but not to then he realized the thing he was holding was now not in his hands but on the kuroko's chest wrapped tightly by his arms."fluffy" kuroko silently murmured while feeling the softness of the stufftoy.

"huh?" kagami could only just secondyears and firstyears silently watching at for the next scene.

"so..you like it" kagami asked

"yes… but it's not like it was from was just fluffy"kuroko answered and demanded at the same time with such a monotonous voice

'_I didn't know kuroko has a stundere side'_kagami muttered..

"did you say anything,kagami-kun?"

"aahh ..nothing nothing..so.. now kuroko..will you forgive me-."

"… let's talk about it later kagami-kun,you caused a lot of trouble on today's practice so we must start now"kuroko interrupted kagami but now he's speaking normally like he always did._calm and monotonous._

'_I guess he calmed down.' _kagami wondered to himself while looking at the bluenette placing the stufftoy at the bench.

'_but still I can't believe that thing works!wow aomine sure knows a lot of things about expected of kuroko's former light_

_The next daaay~_

Once again aomine was dazing off on the the wind pass on his body as he watched the clouds lazily floats in the sky a his phone feels like he did this looked at the name was the bakagami again.'_hnn I guess it worked.' _He smirked and then answere_d_ the phone..

"so..how was it kagami,did it work?"

"unexpectedly…yes."

"told you right..tetsu is tetsu after all"

A\N: Aaaaaaaaaaaand it's finished!now I would like to thank boredom for giving me such a crazy ~ since boredom makes things better :3 =w=

Ja~

i just edited the other details...because when i re read it i didn't understand a thing.(even i made it myself) i guess the past me was that drunkhard =w=


End file.
